


Four Seasons

by amyfortuna



Category: The Eagle | Eagle of the Ninth (2011)
Genre: Drabble Sequence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-26
Updated: 2012-12-25
Packaged: 2017-11-22 10:58:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/609087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amyfortuna/pseuds/amyfortuna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four moments for Marcus and Esca, each in a different season both of the year and of their lives together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Spring

**Author's Note:**

  * For [templemarker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/templemarker/gifts).



Esca was soaked from the spring rains, standing sodden in the doorway. Marcus, who’d come inside to prepare their meal before the rain started, looked up at Esca, breath catching. He laid their dishes down with a thump on the table and made his way over to Esca, intent in his eyes. Their kiss was warm despite Esca’s shivers and it wasn’t long before Marcus was peeling every bit of drenched cloth from Esca’s body. 

By the time they were ready to eat their stew, it had to be reheated, but on the bright side, Esca’s clothes were dry again.


	2. Summer

Marcus and Esca were sitting on a bench under the great oak tree just northeast of their little house, watching their horses in the field below. The sun was setting, bathing the pasture in golden light. Marcus let one hand drift over the smooth wood of the bench completed just two days ago, and put his other arm around Esca, who curled closer to him. They sat together there, Esca's head against Marcus' shoulder, in peaceful silence, until the last lingering light of the sun had slipped away down the horizon, and the first stars began appearing in the dark.


	3. Autumn

Marcus was in pain. Harvest time was always busy and there were never enough hands to do all the work. He had overtaxed his knee and was paying the price now. With a groan, he sank into his chair before the fire. 

When Esca came in a few minutes later, he gave Marcus a keen glance and was by his side in an instant, hands gentle on his leg, feeling for the tension in the muscle. Marcus took a deep breath. The tension inside his chest unknotted too, as Esca, lips pressed together, did his best to help Marcus relax.


	4. Winter

The furs were warm and soft. Outside snow was falling heavily but a warm fire and Esca by his side was all Marcus needed to persuade him to go to bed when darkness fell. Together they kissed and embraced in the dim firelight, forgetting the years that had passed, forgetting that Marcus’s hair was grey and that Esca’s body was softer, remembering only each other and the home they had built together. 

All that they did together was with the ease and grace of long familiarity, a coming home to find each other, a remembered, beloved, song in the night.


End file.
